


One Last Time

by GrizzlyWaterFrame



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Im a sucker for Lucifer whump, Lucifer whump, May come sooner, One shot?, Post2x13, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzlyWaterFrame/pseuds/GrizzlyWaterFrame
Summary: Where is Lucifer?





	1. Where The Devil Resides

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero regrets for writing this at 2 in the morning... I just need May to come ASAP
> 
> All characters belong to the cast and crew of Lucifer.

It had been 3 months since Lucifer left. No one had heard a single word, not Maze, not Amenadiel, not Linda, not Charlotte, and definitely not Chloe.

Chloe tried to go on as if nothing had happened but how could she? She had refused to open herself up to anyone after her Dad died and after her divorce with Dan, but as Lucifer unknowingly slipped into her heart she finally thought that he could be the one. That this man who claimed to be the Devil could be the one person she could open up to without ever getting hurt.

Well she was dead wrong, and she would have to be crazy to ever try and have a relationship with anyone ever again… She would just be a single mother the rest of her life, Trixie is all she needed to live happily, right?

The first month Maze and Amenadiel had endlessly searched for him with no luck, if the Devil didn’t want to be found then he never would be, so they just tried to move on and live amongst the mortals they had grown accustomed to.

Charlotte was a wreck, she blamed herself for her son’s disappearance yet with all the voicemails left to him and screaming rants to her ex-husband, there was never a message in return. She had broken her little boy and now she may never see him again.

\--------------- 

A high profile human trafficking case had blown up in Los Angeles the past couple months and after endless nights researching and interviewing suspects the LAPD had finally found a possible base of operations where all the kidnapped women and children were kept. Chloe and Dan were called in as backup because with an operation so big there was a high chance of armed guards.

From the outside it looked like an abandoned warehouse just on the border of the Mojave Desert, it was run down and the outside walls were covered in rust. The heavily armed and suited LAPD squad unit slowly approached the building with pistols aimed at the door. The front line of the squad busted through the door and swarmed the warehouse, after about five minutes of sweeping the area Dan and Chloe were radioed in.

They hadn’t found the base of operations for a human trafficking ring but they had found a giant room with blood stained walls and sharp blades covered in fresh blood.

As Chloe and Dan continued to wait outside an officer reported one survivor and they were bringing him out. The two detectives made sure the ambulance was ready because the survivor was reported to be in critical condition, once that was set they trained their eyes on the door, waiting to see the victim of whatever torture had occurred in the warehouse.

The bloodied mess that walked out, well more like dragged out by the two officers trying to help support him up, had dark bushy hair and a long beard that looked to have not been shaved in months. There were fresh bleeding lashes across the man’s back and burn marks around his hips. His front chest showed long infected cuts from a sharp blade, the worst though was the large gash across the mysterious stranger’s left eye, it was recently given to the man and you could tell this wound had been meant to kill instead of torture the man. 

Dan gasped and whispered a soft prayer for whoever this poor guy was, Chloe couldn’t even imagine how anyone could survive this. As the body came closer and looked up, Chloe’s eyes meet with his. The bloodied man had somehow gained a surge of energy because he picked himself up from the ground and ran to Chloe. 

Once he reached her he grimaced in pain from an open wound on his abdomen and fell to the ground, coughing up blood. It was then that Chloe realized who this man was, she leaned in to tell him to hold on but the figure only smiled and spoke softly while continuously coughing from the blood filling his lungs.

“...I needed to see your face one last time...”

And with that he closed his eyes and let the paramedics scurry around and place him into the ambulance. Tears began to escape Chloe as she realized what had just happened.

Lucifer had not ran, he had been taken.


	2. Don't Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's POV on the events that have occurred in the past months...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive :P

3 Months Earlier…

Lucifer sat alone in his penthouse with his favorite bottle of scotch, trying to decide what he would do about his dear Chloe. Now that her life was saved he had to decide if he would give in to his Father’s manipulation and continue things with her. How could he though? His whole existence had been based on resenting and rebelling against his Father’s plans… His old self wouldn’t have hesitated to leave the mortal woman.. But he wasn’t his old self now anymore was he? Because that mortal woman had changed him, was it for the better though? Was him changing apart of his Father’s plan?

He couldn’t take it, all these questions and contemplations were all too stressful for one Devil to handle. 

The lights suddenly flickered within the Penthouse.

“Is this supposed to be some sign Father? Because I am tired of the damn signs! Get off your bum you wanker and come talk to me head on! Enough of these games!” Lucifer screamed into the echos of the room.

“I am afraid Father won’t be joining us brother.” A familiar voice spoke from behind, it was Michael, one of the strongest Archangels within the Heavenly ranks. Without another word, Michael knocked Lucifer out before he even knew what was happening.

\------------- 

1 Day before rescue…

Three months of torture. 

Three months of guilt. 

Three months of regret.

Lucifer sat a bloodied mess in his cell, the lashes and the stabbings were endless and his brother used Lucifer’s immortality and quick regeneration to his advantage. A gut wrenching stab in the chest or abdomen would be healed within hours, quickly ready to endure more pain.

Scars were never usually left upon his body but even an angelic being’s skin and muscle tissue couldn’t heal properly after so many continuous beatings. 

He wouldn’t scream though, he would never give his brother that satisfaction. 

The worst though was the psychological torture. Michael had somehow gotten his hands on mind-altering drugs that would cause hallucinations and nightmares. All Lucifer ever saw was Uriel being killed over and over just like in Hell, yet this time it was worse because Chloe would be watching him, calling him a monster. It always felt so real, he would try to remind himself it was just a drug but it never worked. 

The drugs would cause flashbacks to his Fall as well, living it over and over, feeling the emotional and physical pain all over again. The feeling of his divinity being burned off by the harsh flames of Hell and the feeling of abandonment as all his siblings just stood and watched, as his Mother just stood and watched.

Why was Michael doing this to him? There was a time when they were as thick as thieves, when they loyally served their Father together, a time when they were really brothers. A time when they loved each other. 

No one would come for him either, Michael had told him he made it look as if he ran away, he put sheets across the furniture of his Penthouse and he had been waiting for the perfect time to do it.. And what would be a more perfect time than right after Lucifer found out the Detective was a miracle? It would make sense that he ran. Michael always was a clever one..

Chloe probably thought he left her. Amenadiel and Maze probably saw him as a coward. His Mother probably was filled with guilt and blamed herself. 

Lucifer just didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care if Chloe was some miracle from his Father that would end up killing him, after so long held up in his cell he just wanted to see her again. Screw his life of rebellion and revolt, what he felt was real and whether it actually was or not, he just didn’t give a shit because he felt good with her, he felt happy with her, he felt loved with her. No one else ever made him feel that way and he would be damned if he was going to throw that all away.

“Done daydreaming brother?” Michael began as he entered the room, “It is time to finish this, I have played with my food far too long now.” Michael continued as he revealed his arsenal of hell forged blades. Now those blades could kill him, these weren’t the simple human ones from previous beatings, these were the real deal. 

'He is going to kill me.' The Devil thought.

Lucifer had to spring into action, he was going to see her face one last time before he let this sod kill him. As Michael opened the cell he tied up Lucifer to the wall like any other day. He used the deadly blades to reopen some of his scars and create new ones. The burning sensation of the knife almost got Lucifer to succumb to a yelp but he would never give Michael that.

While Michael believed Lucifer was partly unconscious due to blood loss Lucifer used his final bits of strength to rip himself away from the chains that held him and began to strangle Michael.

Michael used the blade in hand to try to stab his opponent through the eye, however, the knife slipped part way, leaving a deep gash across Lucifer’s left eye. Michael used the quick wince of pain Lucifer gave off to knee him in the groin and slip out from his grasp. He grabbed the blade once again and vigorously stabbed the Devil in the abdomen, a deadly blow.

Lucifer fell to the ground as life began to leave his eyes. This was it, he would be sent back to Hell and never see his Detective again because she would be gracing the Heavens when she departed Earth. Michael began to stalk around his prey, proud of his work until sirens suddenly began to fill the air, now Michael may be a son of a bitch but he hated being involved in human affairs so he immediately took off with the use of his wings before being noticed.

The rest was a bit of a blur, officers stormed in and all gagged at the strong smell of blood then when they noticed the nearly lifeless body on the ground they snapped into action and began to pick him up.

Then he heard her voice.

It was only on one of those silly little radios but Lucifer could pick out her voice anywhere. She was just outside the building, he could see her one last time.

He pushed away the helping hands of the officers and dragged himself out the building. Then he saw her face, her perfect dare he say heaven sent face and he smiled, actually smiled. His body was collapsing every second but he had lived for eternities, he could live a few more seconds. So he ran to her with every ounce of strength he could gather.

He fell at her feet as he could no longer keep his body up any longer. He wanted to say more, oh so much more, but all he could get out was,

“...I needed to see your face one last time…”

Then darkness overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I plan on having 1 or 2 more chapters after this one, I do not know how long it will take to post it due to the chaos that is my life... I hope you are all enjoying the story so far!
> 
> PS yes, i will explain why michael kidnapped him in the next chapter or so

**Author's Note:**

> Am I a bad person for loving Lucifer Whump? Lol XD....... Not sure if I am going to leave this as a One Shot or continue it for like one or two more chapters.. Thoughts?


End file.
